Autumn Wind
by AnchyM
Summary: Written for WJS community, for 2nd BVDN! Enjoy my submission.


**Autumn wind**

**Changes**

"Whoa, honey, slow down a little! You'll get a stomachache." That ditzy blonde woman told her daughter.

My eyes fell upon my woman. She's currently eating her fifth portion of meat and potatoes. Man needs to be blind not to notice **changes** on her. _What's happening with her?_ She's moodier than usual, sick all the time and she has appetite that can rival Kakkarot's own. Maybe it's just that time of the month. Maybe she's just gotten that flu thing. Why do I even care?

I got up._Well, if it's something important, I'll find out soon enough. _

**Apple**

"Fucking Ball! Fucking Halloween!_" _Bulma cried out of frustration. "Fucking life!" She spat that part cynically.

She got up and took piece of her favorite **Apple** Pie from kitchen counter. She swallowed it and immediately felt sickness in her stomach. She ran towards nearest toilet and vomited almost everything she ate that day. _Like this illness isn't enough, now I have to organize stupid Ball!_

"Woman, I think it's time for you to visit a doctor." Her handsome lover stood on a doorway.

"Why do you think that?" And than it came again. Pain in stomach, burning in throat, and finally, vomiting.

Bulma somehow managed to make it on her legs and wash her mouth. She felt an arm on her waist.

"I think you've gotten your answer. "

**Crisp**

Bulma slammed doors with all her might. Stupid Ball is week from now, and she still got problems with curtains and flowers. And this stupid fever just won't pass.

"Honey! Do you want to try those cookies? I've gotten recipe for them yesterday. Maybe we can serve them on Ball. " She handed Bulma plate full of brown cupcakes covered with little pieces of chocolate.

She literally ripped it from her mother's hands. She sniffed it before she put one in her mouth, and spitted it almost immediately. Taste was so sour. So... **crisp**.

"Never ate something so terrible as this. It tastes like a shit!" Bulma yelled, angry and disgusted.

After that, she ran upstairs, slammed her bedroom doors, jumped on bed and realized what has she just done.

_Maybe I should really consider visiting a doctor_.

**Chilly**

"Mom, I'm off to a doctor."

"Fine, darling! Have a nice time!"

Bulma rolled her eyes and made her way towards car. She noticed that weather was rather **chilly**, and zipped her jacket up to her throat. One more thing was unusual on that picture. Gravity room was off. _He didn't came last night. What up with him? _

She just shrugged and got into car.

She sat in waiting room for almost an hour from now. Uncertainty was killing her. Finally, doctor emerged from her office.

"Congratulate, Miss Briefs. You're expecting baby. "

Than everything fell in darkness.

**Cotton sweater **

She wore baggy pants and **cotton sweater**. She chose them after admiring herself in mirror for an hour. She wanted to make sure her belly isn't rounder than it should be. She concluded it is not, but she eventually put on clothes that hide more.

Her mind drifted to her second biggest problem, Vegeta. How would he react when he finds out? Would he destroy Earth because of his anger? Would he abandon her? All those thoughts made her cry. Those thoughts, and those fucking pregnancy hormones.

But, on the other side, he has a right to know that he will became father.

"Should I tell him?" She mumbled silently.

"Tell what?" She heard low, sexy voice of her man.

"Vegeta? Um, nothing."

"Fine then." He started kissing her passionately.

**Harvest **

She didn't wanted to come out of her bedroom. She just didn't felt like spending one more day yelling at peoples because of curtains and flowers. She just wanted to lay on her bed, stare at the wall and think HOW IN THE HELL IS SHE SUPPOSED TO TELL ALIEN MASS MURDER THAT SHE IS PREGNANT WITH HIS CHILD!

Someone knocked. "Honey, open up! It's me, Daddy!"

She sighed. "Come in. It's open."

"Dear, what's the deal? Are you alright?" He asked, obliviously concerned.

"I'm pregnant."

Moment of silence, but old doctor wasn't surprised at all. "I don't know what are you thinking at the moment, but I'll advice you. You have to **harvest** everything that you've planted. That's all I say."

**Orange **

"Honey, your dress is here! Come down!" Bunny shouted.

Bulma hurried downstairs. Because of her physical condition and all work she needed to do, she left it to her mother to pick up the dress for her.

She ripped paper and pulled out a dress. It was long and tight and... **orange**.

"Mom, are you insane? This dress is orange. I hate orange and you know that." Bulma was very angry.

"C'Mon, just try it on. Please!"

She put it on. _And it looks twice worse than when it's not on me_.

"Woman, orange's not your color." Vegeta laughed. "You look like a carrot. "

"Yeah, I know that!"

**Pumpkin**

Bulma sat in kitchen, decorating **pumpkins** for tomorrow's night Ball. And thinking about Saiyan Prince,of course. Will she be able to sacrifice his sexy smirk, strong arms, soft lips and their passionate nights for the sake of keeping this baby? She did a lot of thinking about this after her conversation with her father few nights ago. And she still had no answer on that question.

And then she realized what she has done!

Her pumpkin had scowl on its face. Laugh came out from itself. It was exact copy of Vegeta's scowl.

He chose perfect moment to show up.

"Woman?"

"Hey, Vegeta, look at yourself!" She managed to tell, while catching her breath.

He said nothing, just scowled.

**Hibernation **

"Woman, Woman, wake up!" He was shaking her gently.

"What is it?" She mumbled, still sleepy.

"Your annoying mother requires your presence. C'Mon, get up. That stupid social gathering is tonight."

"Okay. I'm coming." She crawled out of her bed. He took her in his arms and carried her to a bathroom, put her in bath and sprayed cold water all over her.

He sighed. What's man needs to do to get lunch. But he trained whole morning, and he was hungry.

He will get that food even if it means he has to wake Woman out of her **hibernation**.

**Falling leaves **

The ballroom looked beautiful. Lights, decorations, even flowers and curtains... everything was just perfect.

Light gently fell on her shiny blue dress. She was so happy everything turned out good in the end. She was dancing, walking around and talking with guests.

She noticed flame haired figure standing on balcony.

"Beautiful night, is it not?"

He pulled her in tight hug and kissed her with all his passion. Two worlds that found way to each other. That was what they were.

They just stood together for a long time. Cold autumn wind hugged them, while carelessly throwing **fallen leaves** around. _It's now or never._

"Vegeta... I'm pregnant!"


End file.
